Todo es culpa de Albus y las pociones
by Menyindir Minni
Summary: Vale, puede que quizas Albus ya no le paresca tan molesto, gracias a el ahora esta con Scorpius. Y las pociones tambien tuvieron mucho que ver, incluso ya no las odia. Reto "Parejas extrañas" del forum "La sala de los menesteres.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro y solo para el entretenimiento de las personas.

**Aviso:** Este fic fue escrito para el reto "Parejas extrañas" del forum "La sala de los menesteres".

**Todo es culpa de Albus y las pociones:**

Maldijo por decimotercera vez en el minuto, estúpida poción, era más difícil de hacer de lo que creía, este era su cuarto intento para hacerla y por lo que veía también iba a salir mal, si seguía a este paso tendría que mudarse al aula de pociones y todo por culpa de Albus si el muy imbécil no le hubiera quebrado el frasco lleno de la poción de muertos en vida, que muy amablemente le preparo Louis (en realidad hubo la necesidad de amenaza, pero eso es otra historia) esta no se hubiera desperdigado y ella no estuviera tratando inútilmente de hacerla de nuevo, o porque la imitación-sin-cicatriz-ni-lentes-de-Harry-Potter la obligo a prepararla, sola, la cosa adorable que tiene como primo (léase con sarcasmo).

No, pero su desgracia no terminaba ahí, no señor, también estaba Rose que se negó a ayudarla, o Fred, James, Molly, en fin ninguno de los bastardos que tenía como primo, mal agradecidos, pero siempre que necesitaban ayuda ahí estaba ella, la tonta de Roxanne para tenderles la mano.

La puerta fue abierta fuertemente sacándola de sus cavilaciones y el objeto de su odio, ósea Albus, entro por ella.

-Valla, Roxie-empezó mirando el caldero-Al parecer te va bastante mal- finalizo con una sonrisa burlesca surcándole el rostro.

-Cierra el pico Albus- le ordeno con furia logrando que su sonrisa creciera más- Todo esto es tu culpa- acuso.

-Lo sé- la cara parecía que de pronto se le fuera a romper, pues su sonrisa crecía cada vez más-¿No necesitas ayuda, querida?- le pregunto sonando inocente.

-No para nada, estoy de lo mejor aquí- le respondió con sarcasmo.

-Oh! Menos mal, que resulta que soy malo en pociones y no podría hacer mucho- suspiro dramáticamente colocando una mano en su pecho.

-Lárgate- ordeno con furia.

-Vale, vale, me voy si es lo que quieres, aunque primero te voy dar un consejo- la miro fijamente, serio-Pídele ayuda a Scorpius, seguro te ayuda, y con lo bueno que es en pociones puede que te saques un extraordinario- Volvió a sonreír de esa forma que tanto saca de quicio a los demás, y se fue.

-Está loco si piensa que le voy a pedir ayuda a Malfoy- murmuro, mirando su caldero, el cual exploto llenándola de una extraña sustancia purpura- Bueno, mejor lo hago- Se dijo resignada, tocando con asco su cabello.

* * *

Camino despacio hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde su primo charlaba animadamente con Scorpius, suspiro, lo que estaba a punto de hacer seguro que le va a costar.

-Disculpa, Malfoy- murmuro suavemente. El Slytherin volteo a verla- ¿Crees que podamos hablar en privado?-

-Claro-le dijo sonriéndole ladeadamente, cuando se dio cuenta que la chica no le miraba, se volvió a Albus y le guiño un ojo- ¿De que querías hablar?- le pregunto cuando ya estaban alejados del Gran Comedor.

-E-este y-yo-se sonrojo- me preguntaba si, ¿me podrías ayudar en pociones?-

-¿Era eso?- le pregunto alzando una de sus cejas- Vaya, no sé por qué se te complicaba pedirlo-

-Para mí no es fácil- le susurro.

-Ya, claro, ¿en que necesitas que te ayude?- le pregunto.

-En una de Muertos en Vida-

-¿Es en serio? Pero, ¡Si esa es de las más fácil!- Se sorprendió

-Pues es obvio que para mí no- le espeto.

-Oye, oye, mejor que cambies esa actitud o nadie va a querer acercarse a ti- se burló- Nos vemos hoy a las 6 en la entrada de las mazmorra, se puntual- corrió lejos de Roxanne.

-¡Espera! ¡Hoy no puedo!- le grito, aunque dudaba que le hubiera escuchado pues iba muy lejos- Idiota- murmuro.

* * *

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, y si lo hacía, tal vez Malfoy ya no la ayudaría y se ganaría un gran y enorme Troll, se estremeció ligeramente y apresuro el paso, no definitivamente eso jamás pasaría.

Al llegar, lo vio, estaba recostado a la pared de la entrada de las mazmorras y vestía ropa muggle, algo sencillo solo una camisa verde agua sin mangas, unos jeans negros y unos converse del mismo color, le sorprendió pues aparte de hacerlo ver muy atractivo, un sangre pura como el no debería conocer ese tipo de ropa.

-Que puntualidad, Weasley- soltó a modo de saludo- Para ser honesto, creí que llegarías más tarde –

-Hola a ti también Malfoy- espeto con sarcasmo- Y sí, siempre soy puntual- agrego.

-Pues andando, no se tiene todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo empezando a caminar.

-Vale- dijo caminando a su lado.

-¿Cargas los materiales, verdad?- pregunto.

-Pues claro, todo está aquí- le mostro su pequeña mochila- Un hechizo de agrandado- respondió a la pregunta silenciosa que le hizo.

Realizaron el resto del transcurso al aula de pociones en un silencio, que para una era incómodo y para el otro de lo más agradable. Debes en cuando se encontraban a uno que otro estudiante que se sorprendían de verlos juntos, al llegar a su destino solo entraron y se sentaron en dos pupitres sin hablar o hacer algo.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a realizar la poción ¿no?- hablo por fin, Scorpius.

-Creo que tienes razón- suspiro, empezando a sacar los materiales.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- le pregunto.

-Nada, para ser honestos no entiendo nada- respondió con tono resignado.

-¿Y cómo has logrado pasar todos esos años?- pregunto con auténtica curiosidad.

-Pues Louis siempre ha sido mi compañero de pociones y él era quien se encargaba de todo-

-Oh, valla, y dime ¿a qué se debe que esta vez me hubieras pedido ayuda a mí y no a tus primos?-

-Todo es culpa del estúpido, tarado, irritante, egocentrista, insolente, metiche, arrogante, inepto…-le dijo pero un carraspeo de su acompañante la hizo detenerse- en fin es culpa de Albus- acuso finalmente.

-Me imagino como debió haber sido, un chantaje una amenaza, o lo que sea siempre se vale de todo para conseguir lo que quiere- empezó diciéndole-La pregunta sería ¿Qué quiere ahora?-

-No sé, con Albus nunca se sabe puede ser bueno como malo, lo más probable es que sea malo, para nosotros- arrugo el ceño.

-O puede ser bueno para nosotros- la miro intensamente.

-Puede ser nunca se sabe- desvió su mirada de la de él, pues la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Lo mejor será que empecemos, dentro de una hora y media es la cena y seguro no querrás perdértela-

-Vale, a darle con la poción- se entusiasmó, estaba consiente que el mejor amigo de su primo era un as en las pociones, lo más seguro obtendría una muy buena nota.

La única Weasley morena empezó sacando los materiales, mientras el Malfoy preparaba el caldero, empezaron a preparar la poción de muertos en vida en absoluto silencio, que se interrumpía por el sonido por el sonido del cuchillo al cortar, el sonido del caldero al chocar con el cucharon al revolver su contenido y la voz del rubio dando una indicación.

-¡Hablemos!, no soporto el silencio- pidió.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?-

-No sé, de lo que quiera, cuéntame de tu vida-

-Bueno, haber, lo que sabes, mis padres son Draco y Astoria Malfoy, soy de Slytherin mis mejores amigos son, Albus Potter, John Zabini, Anthony Nott y la única chica Rose Weasley, a ver qué más, lo que no sabes, me entere de la historia de mi familia como Mortifagos al cumplir los 11 años, me gusta estudios muggles, al salir de Hogwarts estudiare para medimago, el año pasado cuando ganamos la copa de la casa me embriague tanto que fui a las 2 de la madrugada al lago negro a darme un refrescante baño con el calamar, Johnny y Tony tuvieron que ir sacarme- se calló un poco, esperando que las carcajadas de su acompañante cesaran- Al otro día me pase el viaje en tren de regreso a casa con una enorme resaca y tratando de dormir, misión imposible con los subnormales que tengo como amigos que no se callaban y Rosie que no dejaba de sermonearme, o si, la chica que me gusta es familia de Albus- soltó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto sonando curiosa, aunque solo trataba de ocultar la molestia que sintió.

-¿Quién es quién?- respondió con otra pregunta, realmente divertido.

-La chica que te gusta-respondió sonando un poco irritada.

-¿Por qué no adivinas?- sugirió, para ser un poco honesto se estaba divirtiendo- Revuelve la poción en el sentido contrario del reloj durante dos minutos- ordeno.

-Bueno, este, ¿Rose?- dijo mientras cumplía órdenes y revolvía.

-¿Qué?, ¡Merlín no lo permita!- exclamo horrorizado, causando una ligera risa en su acompañante- No, intenta de nuevo, te quedan dos oportunidades- le dijo.

-Okey, okey entonces, ¿Lily?-

-Si fuera si no estaría hablando contigo, Albus ya me habría asesinado, claro después de torturarme un largo rato, con lo sobreprotector que es con su hermana- Sonrió, él tenía razón-Ultima oportunidad-

Roxanne se quedó un rato pensando quien podría ser la Weasley de quien Scorpius este enamorado, por un momento se le paso por la cabeza que podría ser ella, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea, ella no tenía tanta suerte, ¿podía él chico del cual estaba enamorada desde que lo vio en la madriguera, aquellas vacaciones, antes de ella empezar Hogwarts, sentir algo por ella?, no era imposible, de repente la Weasley perfecta paso por su cabeza, y de inmediato entro en depresión, contra ella no podría competir.

-¿Lucy?- susurro entrecortada, ¡Claro que debía ser Lucy!, es más que obvio tan inteligente, comprensiva, buena amiga, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás y era guapa, mucho más que Roxanne, así que ¿Por qué no sería Lucy?.

-Estas equivocada de nuevo, lo siento, pero perdiste tus tres oportunidades- señalo.

-¿No es ella?- pregunto, incrédula, pero en el fondo bailaba de felicidad, aunque se desanimó de nuevo, pues aún quedaban muchas candidatas.

-Nop- sonrió- no es para nada mi tipo-

-Vale, dime, ¿Quién es?-

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte, perdiste tus oportunidades de adivinar- la miro a los ojos y Roxie supo que no estaba para nada arrepentido- Ya te hable de mí, así que lo justo sería que tú me hablaras de ti, ¿no?-

-Tienes razón, entonces ¿comparto deliberadamente como tú o me preguntas y respondo?-

-Pregunto y respondes-sonrió-Baja el fuego y agrega 2 espinas de puercoespín- ordeno, mirando la poción, ya faltaba poco para que se terminara de hacer, y estaba quedando perfecta.

-De acuerdo, empieza a preguntar-soltó con voz autoritaria.

-¿Lo más vergonzoso que has hecho?-

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto, y un asentimiento de cabeza fue lo único que recibió como respuesta- ¿nada de lo que se diga aquí saldrá a otro lado, verdad?- otro asentimiento, suspiro- Una vez, en el cumpleaños de mi hermano Fred, estaba jugando de princesas con Rose y Lily, con los vestidos, tiaras y todo lo demás, yo al tener 9 años obviamente no sabía usar tacones, lo cuales para empeorar eran los favoritos de mi mama, aunque no tenga que ver en nada, el punto es que a mí se me ocurrió subirme en una mesa, como si ese fuera el trono, a la hora de hacerlo que me tropiezo con los zapatos, caigo encima del tío Ron quien me iba a "sujetar" para que no me callera y por un error de cálculo, además de que me sujete de Rose y esta de Lils, pues derrumbamos al tío, el cual cayó sobre el pastel, que estaba sobre la mesa de atrás, la antes mencionada mesa se partió y la tazón de refresco, que gracias a Merlín era de plástico, se volcó sobre la tía Fleur, arruinando su perfecto vestido blanco, empezó a chillar como histeria y fue a gritarle al tío Ron, pero se el tío Bill fue a interrumpir por lo que la tía Fleur agarro una taza de chocolate líquido y se lo lanzo encima de la sorpresa brinco y un pote lleno de papa fue a parar sobre la cabeza del tío Harry y James para "vengar" a su padre empezó una enorme guerra de comida y todo el mundo quedo horriblemente horribles, pero al final la pasamos bien, la abuela hizo más comida, papa me felicito, lo malo Fred no me hablo como por una semana por arruinar su fiesta, pero se vengó en la mía, claro, cuando sople mi pastel este exploto, y salió una enorme, fea, tenebrosa, espantosa, horripilante, monstruosa araña, pues para mi desgracia herede la aracnofobia de mi tío, del susto me vomite encima y quede toda manchada en mi habitación llorando el resto del día.

-Valla que corta tu historia- dijo con burla tratando de no reír, pues el imaginársela toda asustada llena de vómito y llorando era muy gracioso.

-Ja, ja, ja que cómico el niño me parto de la risa- dijo con sarcasmo- Dame la otra pregunta de una vez- murmuro ácidamente.

-Vale, vale, ¿De qué es lo que más te arrepientes?-

-De haberte dicho para hablar- volvió a murmurar entredientes.

-No, ya en serio, ¡si ni me reí!- exclamo.

-Bueno, sí, ¡pero querías hacerlo!- exclamo, enojada.

-Pero no lo hice, porque sabía que te sentirías mal, y cuando te reíste de mí no te dije nada- susurro apretando los dientes, trataba de calmarse, o en cualquier momento gritaría, y ella lo odiaría y lo último que quiere es que le odie.

Ella se sonrojo, él tenía razón y ella estaba actuando irracionalmente, respiro profundo, calmando los nervios, y no alterarse.

-Lo siento- se disculpó miro a Scorpius a los ojos, y este vio que la disculpa de Roxanne era genuina.

-No tienes que disculparte no hiciste nada malo-

-¡Claro que lo hice, me comporte como una niña mimada!- exclamo, exasperada.

-Igual ya no tiene importancia-

Roxanne suspiro y blanqueo lo ojos antes de decir:- De lo que más me arrepiento fue salir con Marcus Thomas el año pasado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Era y es un completo idiota, siempre creía que podría controlarme, y hacer lo que le diese en gana conmigo, e incluso me puso los cuernos con Li Chang-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto, con la rabia creciendo en su interior.

-Ujum- asintió- aunque fue hermoso lo que le hicieron ms adorados primo-los ojos brillaron divertido.

-Albus no me conto nada- murmuro, tenía los puños tan apretados que sus nudillo se pusieron más blanco de lo que ya eran.

-Fue porque le pedí que no dijeran nada, era muy humillante para mí-

-Apaga el fuego-

Roxanne solo obedeció su tono de voz sonaba peligroso, y la ponía más nerviosa de lo que usualmente estaba en su presencia. Scorpius solo respiraba pausadamente, tratando inútilmente de calmarse, la rabia lo inundaba, aun no procesaba como alguien pudo haberle hecho daño a Roxanne, lo que él daría para que ella lo quisiese.

-¿Te gusta alguien?- le pregunto, suplicando por dentro de que si era así, ese alguien fuera él.

-Sí, me gusta la misma persona desde antes de empezar Hogwarts-afirmo.

-Ahora pregunto yo, ¿Quién es?- Seguía rogándole a Merlín y a Salazar, que fuera él.

-No te diré nada- le sonrió angelicalmente.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Por qué no?- protesto, inflando las mejillas infantilmente, y que según Roxanne, lo hacía ver adorable.

-Tu no me dijiste, yo no te digo es justo ¿no?- uso la misma táctica que él, y al ver que iba a protestar agrego- Pero para que veas que no soy tan mala, te daré una pista, ¿vale?-

-Okey-

-Bueno, pertertenece al grupo de mejores amigos de Albus-lo miro- Tienes una oportunidad de adivinar- volvió su mirada al caldero-¿Ya puedo guardarla?-

-Aun no, espérate, vamos a comer y después venimos a por ella ¿vale?- soltó con aire ausente

-¡A comer!- exclamo pues se moría de hambre.

Salieron del aula de pociones a paso lento, pues no tenían mucha prisa, Roxanne no podría estar más contenta, la poción resulto más fácil y rápida de hacer de lo que creía, seguro tendría una muy buena nota, puede que hasta un extraordinario, y había pasado tiempo de calidad y entablado más o menos una relación de amistad con el amor de su vida, léase Scorpius, era un gran paso.

Scorpius, estaba en absoluto silencio analizando quien podría ser el suertudo que tiene el cariño y estima de Roxanne, estaba decidiendo entre Anthony Nott, John Zabini y él.

-¿Soy yo?- pregunto, lanzándose por la estupidez.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió.

-El que te gusta, ¿soy yo?- se estaba exasperando.

-N-no, ¿Cómo crees?- se puso nerviosa, casi histérica, ¿Cómo lo pudo descubrir tan rápido? ¿Acaso era tan obvia?

Scorpius sonrío como si acabase de sacarse la lotería, ¡Era el! ¡Albus tenía razón! ¡Nunca más dudaría de ese cabeza hueca! Se acercó a ella acorralándola contra una de las paredes del vestíbulo.

-Porque yo si estoy enamorado de ti- susurro antes de estampar sus labios a los de ella, en un beso suave y tierno.

Roxanne duro unos segundos en no responder, estaba eufórica, Scorpius Malfoy la estaba besando, ¿Cuánto tiempo soñó con esto?, sus labios se movían con suavidad, tanteando el terreno, era suave y delicado, nada de esos vulgares que tantas veces vio hacer a James con una chica cualquiera, este estaba lleno de amor y cariño contenido, diciéndose sin la necesidad lo que tanto tiempo habían callado. Se separaron lentamente, juntaron sus frentes, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, notando un brillo particular en ellos, y que nunca antes había estado allí, las mejillas y para serle fiel a la familia, las orejas de Roxanne estaban rojas.

-Te amo- fue un susurro, que salió al mismo tiempo, soltaron una risita al notar esto.

-Eh, Roxanne, tu, este ¿quieres ser mi novio?- repentinamente los nervios lo asaltaron.

-Acabo de decir que te amo ¿tú qué crees?- le pregunto mordazmente- Claro que sí, tonto- musito, dulcemente.

Scorpius solo sonrío para inclinarse a besarla de nuevo. Un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

-Scor, te ayude porque eres mi mejor amigo, pero eso no implica que puedas violar a mi prima en pleno vestíbulo- Albus con su mejor sonrisa burlona los miraba- Pero voy a ignorar estoy, por hoy- dicho y hecho se marchó.

-¿Qué ayudo?, ¿Qué quiso decir Scor?- lo miro bastante desconcertada.

-Este lo que pasa, es que todo fue un plan de Albus para unirnos, no tiro que te hizo Louis sin querer queriendo como te dijo, amenazo a sus hermanos y sus primos de que si te daban otra poción o te ayudaban a hacerlas les pasaría algo muy feo, asqueroso y doloroso, por ende eso te obligo a hacerla solo, después te dijo que me pidieras ayuda y todo eso, todo fue fríamente calculado por el.- le explico un poco temeroso por su cara.

Roxanne solo suspiro audiblemente.

-Le agradezco, puede que Al no sea tan idiota- le sonrío.

Roxanne le dio otro beso en los labios, antes de sujetarlo de loa mano y guiarlo al gran comedor. Estaba feliz Puede que las pociones no se le dieran tan bien, pero ahora las amaba, si no hubieran sido por ellas ahora no estaría con Scorpius. Y Albus tan bien ayudo, por lo que no puede ser tan molesto, lo importante ahora es que se ha convertido en su nuevo primo favorito, y lo siente por Louis.

* * *

Notas de la autora: me siento como una violadora, aunque no se como se siente serlo, esta es la primera historia en español de esta pareja y las demas son conm en ingles, yo no se inles, bueno no tengo mas nada que decir, exepto gracias pir haberse tomado la molestia de leer esta soberana estupidez, espero que no piensen que estoy muy loca, y sinceramente espero con todo el corazon que les haya gustado. Perdon por los errores que ahi, pero aun no consigo beta, espero que en un futuro pueda editarla y hacerla mejor.

Gracias por leer, dejen review y boten por mi en el reto.

Bye, muchos besos y abrazos.


End file.
